You was like family to me!
by jadeykinns
Summary: What if there was more to Twist past than meets the eye? Twist start having re-occurring nightmares of that eventful day and taking a stroll the beautiful world of Slugterra might take he mind off it. He finds a nice spot to think but it seems a certain young hero also had the same idea too.(TwistxEli sorta?/No OC/ Rated M cause I don't know how it will turn out next)


_The blond headed boy held tightly on to his fathers jacket as they rode on the mechabeast. his father had just captured a couple of slugs and were on their way to a trade too. But the father was caught and now was on a high speed chase across the caverns. The young and heroic Will Shane was on the mechabeast tail as it chased them through cavern towns. The little boy held tighter as they started to come on to dirt roads and rocky hills in a hope loose the Shane. But the young hero would not give up, he just kept chasing them. Will Shane knew this cavern too well to know that the mechabeast he was chasing was heading to a dangerous cliff. The father showed no sign of stopping. The child look forward to he where his father was going and knew his father would not stop at even if would danger them both. He held tight to his father again as they drew closer to the cliff. The Shane realised that the father and the child were not slowing down and took drastic measures. Will Shane shot a Arachnet slug towards the boy and the cage of slugs. As the boy was pulled away by a long web of spun silk he saw the last of his father, heading towards a deep, deep hole of nothing but pure black. The mechabeast and his father disappeared in a cloak of darkness that filled that hole and form that moment the little boy knew that was the last of his father._

A blond headed man suddenly woke up, awake on his bed that was messed up, half of the duvet was on the floor and one of the pillows was on the other side of his room. Twist was dripping with sweat, another dream…. More a flashback of the day be became a orphan, the day he swore revenge on the Shane family for taking his father away. The blond man wiped the sweat from his brow with his muscular forearm and sat up to look at the time

_Its still too early to get up,_ Twist thought. It was still dark outside but now that he was awake he could not get back off to sleep either. The blonde looked towards his only friend Loki who was still sleeping on a shelf on the bedroom wall, his usual spot in the bed room. Twist thought about something to do without wakening up his pal. Twist got out of bed, he wore a dark gray bottoms and a white tank top as he walked toward the bedroom window. Luminous light shone through the gaps of the blinds, reflecting off Twist's eyes and body. A tanned hand of the man grabbed and bit of the blind, just enough to peek through so he could see the wonderful place he calls home…. And then it hit him. He put on a plain yellow hooded pullover over his tank top and put on a pair of skinny black jeans and some sneakers on too and headed out for a bit of fresh air.

Along the way, Twist had stopped and gazed on rocks on the floor and kicked them about once ore twice. There was no one about and it was still night time so he made less noise as possible while kicked them rocks about. On his little walk he thought about a place to sit so he could get that much needed fresh air and had sometime to think about his recent and occurring dreams, more like nightmares that he wish weren't true. Twist new there was a nice secluded river nearby, the noise from the river could be heard from where twist was walking, he just started to walk toward the noise of rippling water flowing in a relax and calm way. The sound was so relaxing you could meditate to it all day and not be bothered about the outside world of Slugterra. The blond male was getting closer and closer to the river bank, he made his way through green bushed that were filled with rustling green leaves and flowers of all sorts of colours until the boy stopped dead in his tracks. He had reach enough to see the riverbank, but it was not the view he was expecting. A person was already there sitting by the bank. The person was in a blue and white hoody, fairly tanned skin and blue short hair. Twist new that hair anywhere.

He decided coming here was a bad idea and started to turn back, instead of watching where he was going he kicked a large rock and make a loud notice, so loud it caught the attention of the blue haired boy. The boy turned around to see a very familiar face, one that the boy would never forget…..

"TWIST?" Eli shouted

_**AN; Another fanfic idea I was going to turn into a comic( might still do, I dunno). lately iv had many theories on the past of Twist and Eli and I wanted to combine it in this hurt/comfort (maybe romantic?) fanfic... please rate and follow, I will do more chapters soon.**_


End file.
